Je m'en fous
by lasurvolte
Summary: [SPOILS S6, POV Sam] Je me fous de tout, des gens qui crèvent et de la chasse, je fais ce que je sais faire et c'est tout. Mais je viens chercher Dean, parce que Dean saura régler mon problème et il est évident que j'ai un problème.


**Titre :** Je m'en fous

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompts :** J'ai le cœur en grève.

C'est un crime, mais c'est pas grave.

 **Note :** POV Sam, spoils saison 6

* * *

Franchement je m'en fous. Je m'en fous de tout. Je m'en fous que cette fille crève, je m'en fous de devoir la tuer, je m'en fous même de ce monstre en fait. Je chasse parce que je sais chasser, parce que je peux le faire, parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je chasse mais que des gens meurent, ça m'est égal.

J'ai le cœur en grève et je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'en foutre. Je ne crois pas être ce genre de gars. D'habitude je ne me dis pas que commettre un crime n'est pas grave, d'habitude j'essaie de sauver les gens. D'habitude. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

C'est pour ça que je suis venu rechercher Dean. Parce que Dean peut m'arrêter, Dean sait ce qu'il faut faire. Foutre sa vie en l'air ça m'est totalement égal. Totalement.

J'ai attendu un an. Puis je suis son frère. Dean me doit tout non ? Dean doit être avec moi, parce que c'est sa place. D'être avec moi.

Mais je me fous qu'il soit là ou pas. Je suis juste venu le chercher pour moi-même, pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, pour qu'il m'aide. C'est lui, parce que lui me connaît, mais lui ou un autre… Je ne vois pas vraiment la différence.

C'est juste que ce nom est dans ma tête. Dean. Mon frère Dean.

Dean peut retenir mon bras. Dean peut faire la différence. Dean sait si je me fais manipuler ou non. Dean peut bien se transformer en vampire pour savoir si le remède marche non ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'une expérience et Dean était là.

Mais Dean, je m'en fous. S'il crevait, je continuerais ma vie. Pas de larme, pas de sauvetage. Je vais pas vendre mon âme pour lui. Ah bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas d'âme. Qu'il m'en veuille, qu'il soit triste, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Qu'il disparaisse et moi je m'en préoccupe disons… Deux secondes. Parce qu'il paraît que ça se fait.

J'ai mieux à faire que de m'occuper de lui. Dean est un grand garçon, il peut se débrouiller tout seul.

Mais j'ai un problème et Dean doit être là.

Je me fiche de récupérer mon âme. Mais Dean dit que je dois la récupérer, alors je dois la récupérer. C'est évident. Parce que Dean sait ce qu'il faut faire. Dean a son âme, Dean n'a pas de problème. Dean sait.

Je dois récupérer mon âme. Je dois l'aider pour cela.

Je me fiche de Dean mais je l'écoute.

Parce que Dean c'est mon grand frère, parce que Dean est quelque chose.

J'entends bien. J'entends bien que récupérer mon âme risque de me blesser, de me tuer, de me faire souffrir atrocement. Mais Dean… Dean a dit que…

Dean a dit que.

Je dois récupérer mon âme. Je pense que ça ira.

Moi je m'en fous en fait. Je m'en fous de blesser, de faire du mal, d'être mauvais. D'avoir une âme ou de pas en avoir. Dean veut que j'en aie une, alors je vais faire ce qu'il dit. Dean sait. Il sait.

Dean retient mon bras, Dean fait attention à moi.

Ma place est avec Dean.

Il me faut du temps pour admettre. Du temps, beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que récupérer mon âme n'est pas une bonne solution. Je crois que c'est la troisième ou quatrième fois qu'on me le dit. Ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Dean se trompe. Je vais souffrir. Je ne veux pas de mon âme, récupérer mon âme me fait peur.

Peur.

Je ne sais même pas tout à fait ce qu'est la peur.

Je ne veux pas récupérer mon âme, je suis prêt à tout pour ne pas la récupérer. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas.

Dean je veux que tu m'acceptes comme je suis. Je ne veux pas récupérer mon âme. Je vais tuer Bobby s'il le faut. Parce que je m'en fiche de lui, d'un autre.

Ne me rends pas mon âme Dean.

Reste avec moi, surveille moi, ça peut marcher comme ça. Mais ne fais pas ça.

Ne me rends pas mon âme.

Non.

Non.

Non.

Je m'en fous pas, je m'en fous pas. Je m'en fous pas. Dean ne m'abandonne pas, Dean reste avec moi…

Fin.

L'autatrice : une fic un peu spécial, j'avais trop envie par un moment d'écrire une fic sur Sam sans âme, et hop je l'ai fais. C'est de son point de vue mais c'est aussi comme ça que j'ai ressentis les choses avec ce personnage, un peu comme sur une frontière, entre le « je m'en fous » et le « mon frère Dean sait ce qu'il faut faire alors je dois rester avec lui et faire ce qu'il me dit ». Bon j'ai toujours trouvé que Sam sans âme était déjà assez gentil (même si un brin psychopathe), ça avait été confirmé plus tard dans SPN. Bref tout ça pour dire que j'avais envie d'écrire là-dessus, sur la force de Sam, parce que je l'aime. (Oui on l'aura compris). J'espère que cette fic même si elle est un brin bizarre vous aura plu sinon… Bah envoyez moi des tomates (ça serait bien, j'ai rien à mangé). Bonne soirée.


End file.
